heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.25 - Off The Beaten Path
It's a crisp sunny day in New York and fine day for walking in Central Park for normal people. But on this day for people like The Crimson Shadow it's a day for training and pushing his body to new level. At the moment he can be found jumping through the trees at close to above human speeds or teleport from each shadow to another. He finally comes to a stop at a excellent view of the city's metropolis. He back flips of the branch he is standing and sits down under it's shadow. A light sigh can be heard as he takes in the scenery thoughts on how different his current life has changed to the past."These stone towers can look very serene when the sun hits them right." He almost mumbles to himself. Another weekday, another lunch meeting that Fern has been conveniently dismissed from, while Justin Hammer takes care of business of a less savory nature. The man still hides quite a bit from his PA, keeping the unseemly side of his dealings from her, and it results in the young woman having a fair amount of time to wander different parts of the city while he takes care of business. She loves the days his meetings take him near Central Park, one of her favorite spots in the city next to the Staten Island Ferry, and has bought a 'dirty water dog' from a vendor, munching it for her lunch as she wanders the familiar paths. Black boots scuff lightly as she moves, her pace unhurried with the knowledge that her boss will text her when his meeting has finished. She hears the low voice, but doesn't catch the words, head turning to spy the mumbler, and she does something that doesn't happen often in New York, and pegs her as a transplant. She smiles as she nears, feet stopping, head dipping in a nod as she offers cheerfully, "Afternoon! It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" She'll never break her propensity for talking to strangers, no matter how many times she's cautioned by numerous friends. Mittasurie A face covered partly with a red silk scarf looks to Fern with a slight look of surprise thinking he was completely alone. His body tensed slowly relaxes as he focus's on your words.A gentle nod of the head is given to acknowledge your words as he speaks."That it tis a splendid day thank you for asking" He then gets to his feet and leans against part of the tree facing you." What brings you out to these woods miss this place seems a little off the beaten path from what I have seen?" Folding the little paper wrapper around what remains of her hotdog, Fern doesn't even back up a step when the man stands, despite the fact that he's got a good foot of height on her and might look positively menacing to most people. She just tilts her head to look up at him, carelessly brushing a lock of red hair from her eyes. "There's a little stream over there," she says with a vague nod westward. "When I have time I like to stop and share lunch with the birds and squirrels. And if I'm off the beaten path, so are you. What's your excuse?" The words hold mild amusement, mirrored in her blue eyes. A mild chuckle of amusement escapes Mittasurie's lips as he pull down the scarf from his face showing a kind smile.He starts walking in the direction your pointed to as he speaks."Well then come along I would not want the birds to miss a meal.As for my reason to being here I came here quite by accident. I'm what you may say a person that take his walks to the extreme and while doing so I ended up here. The view of the stone towers of the city looked so interesting could not help but take my break here." Fern falls into step easily, setting her pace to match the longer stride of the stranger. She casts a sideways glance at him as they walk together. "Extreme walks? I'll bet that means you're training for something. Like... a marathon, or maybe you're a boxer." Although, with her peculiar habit of bumping into those with special abilities, she would surmise out of hand that there's something of that in him. He does look the superhero type, especially with the scarf that had been hiding his smile. She's no stranger to masks and cowls and 'super seekrit' stuff. But, she doesn't pry into that line of inquiry, instead turning her eyes toward the buildings peeking over the treetops. "They look as if they're guarding the park," she observes, as she takes a light hop over a worm on the pathway. Mittasurie Shakes his head to your words his long crimson red hair that is tied back in a tight pony tail shifts from side to side. His steps are quick and light trained to not make a sound or barely a mark on the soil as he walks you may notice."I'm not training for any of those you speak of. I'm or what I'm hoping to be is a guardian of this land. I am fairly new to it and have yet accustomed myself to your customs till that happens I train my mind and body to be of help to your law enforcement I believe they are called." Again there's a glance toward Mittasurie, amusement still dancing in Fern's eyes. "Well, you're almost big enough to be a building, so I guess you'd make a pretty good guardian." The amusement tempers a bit as they round a curve in the path, the soft sound of running water barely heard from the nearing stream, a curious look leveled on her new companion. "I hope you're settling in alright? Are you from very far away?" Head turns to look over his shoulder in Fern's direction. His emerald green eyes look as though lost in mid thought your words seemed to snapped them out of it." Thank you your words are kind Miss I will strive to do so. As to my previous home it's not a question of distance it's more about time. See you could say I'm a really really old soul even though I don't look it my home would be back it you call medieval times. I have learned alot since I come here but your technology almost seems like my magic was before I discovered my abilities it just unfathomable." Red brows raise expressively, surprise registering for the first time on Fern's face at this new information. "Wow," she says softly, "I'd call it a pretty long way then, yeah." Mittasurie gets the once-over anew as Fern goes on, "I've met people from the future, and it seems kinda hard for them to step backwards with their knowledge. It must be really weird to be from the past and find things so different here." There's a note of true empathy in her voice, but that spark of curiosity shows itself still alive and well as she can't resist asking, "Were there really dragons?" At least she didn't ask about unicorns? Mittasurie Laughs loudly almost to the point he could not stop but eventually it dies down as his lips move to speak." Yes you could put it that way in any case it not something I have the means to get back and with no family there it's not a place I call home anymore. To answer your question yes there were alot of creatures you time now calls mythical beasts. I've seen dragons,unicorns,demons they were all tricky bunch to deal with. But the good ones were a sight to see." "Huh," Fern murmurs thoughtfully, digesting this information. She'd rather see a unicorn than a dragon, and she's already got a passing acquaintance with things that some would dub demonic. Her steps slow, then stop as they reach the bubbling stream, partially frozen but not entirely stilled. She unwraps the remains of the hotdog lunch, the last bite of meat quickly disappearing into her mouth (because it's rude to eat in front of someone who isn't also eating, but she doesn't think the offer of the last bite of an already mostly eaten hotdog would be very appealing to most people) before she starts to pull apart what's left of the bun, tossing pieces across the water to the ground on the other side. "Is there anything you need?" she questions as she takes care of her brief task. Her hands get brushed off quickly, the last of the crumbs falling, and she reaches to pull around a messenger bag that hangs from a strap looped across her body, flipping it open and reaching inside. The little redhead produces a mostly unsquished bag of potato chips, offering it out. "Are you hungry?" Mittasurie Voice smooth and calm as he speaks as his eyes slowly take in the stream and it's surroundings.His mind tranquil from letting the sound of the stream run though his mind."You have not to worry about me I have made enough money as you call it I'm so used to coin or gold but I have got it. Seems your rich folk like my craft of metal work and weaponry so I still make a living with my own two hands. I may not have all the modern comforts people have grown to but I'm one that enjoys living life rough." There's a gentle smile, and the small bag of chips gets a rattle as Fern shakes it. "Take it anyway. I'll feel better." She'll hold it there all day, having more than her share of redheaded stubbornness, and will wait until it's taken to turn her attention back to her bag. Head ducked, she rummages inside a moment before bringing out a small notepad with a pen attached to it by a string. "Here," she says as she scribbles quickly onto one of the sheets, not stopping to think if he's familiar with the written word. "This is where I live, in Harlem." Stopping, Fern looks up to Mittasurie, then around at their surroundings before she points again, "It's that way. Not horribly far. I'd give you my phone number, but I'm kinda thinking that you might not have gotten as far as cell phones yet." Her attention drops to the paper again, another scribble. "This is where I work, on Staten Island, but the apartment is likely a better place for you to show up if you need anything." Does she always give this information out to strangers who's name she doesn't even know? "Oh, and I'm Fern," she finishes, ripping the paper out of the pad and offering it to him as she did the bag of chips. Mittasurie Shoulders shrug at the help out bag of potato chips but as you continue to hold them out to him he takes them putting them away in a side pouch. His eye returning to Fern as he hears rummage through her bag. Ears listening to words and directions he knows of this Harlem from a previous acquaintance he met so would not be hard to find. He takes the paper from Ferns hand nods as she states her name." Thank you Fern it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mittasurie but I find most people think the name is to long so call me Mitt for short." While the pair were talking a little grey squirrel crept out of the underbrush to gather up one of the bigger pieces of the hotdog bun, scampering up a tree to regard the pair while it eats from it's penthouse perch. "Mittasurie," is repeated, Fern seeming to linger on the full name for a moment, before she nods and her smile is back in full fashion. "Mitt, it's nice to meet you. And seriously, if you need anything." She knows people who live on the streets and knows what a rough time it can be. At least spring is coming, or so the calendar says despite the continuing cold weather and odd snowflakes. "I don't have a lot, but I'll always share what I have. And that includes stuff like food and bandages." At least she's doing better, with a more stable job while she waits for her big break. As if on cue, there's a chiming from her bag, and the pad of paper is dropped, replaced with a cell phone. "That's my boss, his meeting is done." Her eyes lift, "I have to get going. If you don't come to me for anything, maybe I'll see you again here sometime." It's a big park, a bigger city, but she does have a way of bumping into people. Mittasurie Nods pulling back up his scarf over his mouth as he speaks."I'm of hope that we shall meet again Fern till then good journey" With that a dark aura seems to wrap around him and he disappears into the shadows of the forest. In place lying on the ground is a solid black dagger with a note attached. Reading: This dagger is enchanted with my magic if you ever need my aid drop it top down and say my name the shadow's will do the rest. take care new friend Fern have a good meeting with your boss." There's almost a bemused look on Fern's face again with Mittasurie's disappearance, and she huffs a soft breath as she looks up to the squirrel, now finished eating and just watching, and says, "People come and go so quickly around here." Her eyes fall and she sees the knife, bending immediately to retrieve it, "Hey! You dropped your...." Then she notices the note, pauses to read it. Her smile blooms again and she nods, "I suppose that's as good as a phone call." It's carefully tucked into her bag before she turns, hurrying back the way they had come to face the rest of her workday. Category:Log